<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earl Grey by Badash248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323071">Earl Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248'>Badash248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred is mentioned, Bruce shows up at the end, Damian Being Damian, Gen, Oneshot, i love him so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian skips school to order tea from a shop that comes highly recommended. He gives his critical opinion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earl Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The oven timer beeped in the kitchen, causing Alexis to sharply look up from her task of arranging the cookies in the display. She cursed as she dropped the last cookie and ran to the oven. Taking out the hot coffee cake and placing it on top of the stove.</p>
<p>She threw the oven mitts on the counter just as someone entered the shop.</p>
<p>"Be with you in a minute!" She called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Quickly tightening her ponytail, she tucked any loose strands of hair behind her ears. Deeming herself presentable she went to the front counter.</p>
<p>"Now! How can I help....you?" Alexis trailed off perplexed. There was a child in her store?</p>
<p>"I would like to order a tea. Earl grey. Black. Can you put a slice of lemon in it?" He asked boredly.</p>
<p>"Ahh... where are your parents little man?" She asked, looking around the store for this kids guardian.</p>
<p>"Work probably." He answered curtly. "Now about my tea?"</p>
<p>"How did you... shouldn't you be in school?" Alexis tried to wrap her mind around this kid. Noting the Gotham academy uniform he wore.</p>
<p>"I'm on lunch break. The old ladies who monitor the class were easy enough to evade." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Why...why come here?"</p>
<p>"You're shop came recommended to me. I'm curious too see how you make your beverages." He spoke like someone much older than he seemed.</p>
<p>"O-okay. Yes, I can make you your tea. I believe I have some lemon in the fridge." Alexis blinked, then set to making the drink.</p>
<p>She stole a glance at the kid. He was leaning against the counter, his shoulders barely topping it. He seemed to be surveying the room. Squinting when his eyes met the video cameras.</p>
<p>"Say kiddo. How old are you?" Alexis asked as she sliced the lemon thinly.</p>
<p>"10. Why is that going to be a problem?" He answered suspiciously.</p>
<p>"No. Just wondering if your parents know you're out of school."</p>
<p>"Tt. Like he'd care. He's probably on some business meeting or with some woman."</p>
<p>Okay... His father must be a businessman than. Best not to ask about the boys mother.</p>
<p>"Well I hope that my barista skills meet the recommendation I was given and gain your approval." She placed the finished drink on the counter.</p>
<p>The boy looked to her and then the drink. From within his jacket he produced a credit card. Swiping the card through the terminal with practiced ease. Alexis questioned whether the card belonged to him or his father.</p>
<p>"Hey kid what's your name?" She's not sure why she needed to know but she had always been a curious person.</p>
<p>"Damian." He answered, picking his drink up.</p>
<p>"Well Damian. Enjoy your drink. I hope it's to your liking." Alexis bowed her head.</p>
<p>He took a sip. Savoring and rolling the flavors in his mouth. "Hm. Not bad. My butler could make better." He smirked, walking out the door.</p>
<p><em>His butler? Who the hell was this kid?!! And was that a compliment? Or a critique?</em> She thought.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Alexis decided to not give it anymore thought and returned to her cooling coffee cake.</p>
<p>After slicing and displaying the cake, she was just shutting the glass compartment of the case when the bell jingled. She looked up to see none other than Bruce Wayne entering her shop.</p>
<p>"M-Mr Wayne! What-what can I get you?" She stuttered.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for my son. Alfred said that he might have come here." He answered coolly, looking around the shop.</p>
<p>"Your son?" Alexis tried to compose herself.</p>
<p>"Yes my son. 10 years old. Dark hair, blue eyes. He was supposed to be at school but he appears to have slipped out." Bruce turned his attention to the girl behind the counter.</p>
<p>Alexis finally got her thoughts together. And let his words register in her brain. Her eyes widened. "Wait Damian's your son!"</p>
<p>"So he did come here." Bruce stated.</p>
<p>"Well y-yes. He-he said that someone recommended my shop. He wanted t-tea. I swear I didn't know he was your son. He just left not 20 minutes ago!" Alexis rushed out what happened. She hoped that he wasn't angry. She basically lost Bruce Wayne's son! Oh she was SO fired.</p>
<p>Laughter met her ears. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she found herself opening them, looking at Bruce. He was laughing?</p>
<p>"He wanted tea?" Bruce laughed.</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah. An earl grey. He said his butler could make better." Alexis growled  out the last part.</p>
<p>Which caused Bruce to burst out laughing. "Did he actually say that?!"</p>
<p>Alexis nodded, her mouth twitching upwards into a smile. She ducked her head and laughed softly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Forgive my son. He can be a bit of a...well..." Bruce trailed off. "Do you happen to know where he was going after?"</p>
<p>"I assumed he would go back to school." Alexis offered.</p>
<p>"Hm. Did he pay for his drink?" He asked.</p>
<p>"He used a credit card. Yours I assume." She grinned.</p>
<p>Bruce reached into his pocket and looked through his wallet. "That little... thank you Alexis." Bruce smiled warmly.</p>
<p>Alexis felt her cheeks warming at her name. "You-you're welcome Mr. Wayne."</p>
<p>"Please call me Bruce."</p>
<p>"Bruce. I hope you find Damian. Would you. Would you like something to drink before you go?" She offered.</p>
<p>"Actually. That would be nice." He smiled.</p>
<p>Alexis returned the smile and asked him what he would like to drink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>